paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hymn for the Weekend (JiembaxEstela Song)
Jiemba and Estela's first date was a first date to remember... Everything went along smoothly and perfectly, even for Jiemba's daughter Arika and Estela's son Centurion spying on them... During the date, something absolutely unexpected occurred... Something not even Centurion and Arika predicted... The two canines shared a significant dance together, one that was pivotal and extremely important in their relationship... Here's the audio of the Song. (HEADPHONE WARNING) This takes place in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU -------------------- The waters of Adventure Bay crashed calmly on the shore that night, waving serenely and silently underneath the deck of that restaurant... That was a night that a silver-blue Weimaraner and a White Shepherd would never forget... As Jiemba leaned back in his chair, he observed Estela's depressed demeanor... "Estela?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Estela's eyes widened as she lifted her head and looked at Jiemba. She blushed a bit as her ears drooped. "Yeah... I'm fine..." She murmured in reply. "I've just got... A lot on my mind..." As the pianist on the opposite side of the deck eyed Jiemba with a smile, the Weimaraner replied with a smirk. "I know just what will cheer you up..." Jiemba said. He took Estela by the hand and dragged her out to the center of the dance floor, which was nothing more than a few hanging lanterns in front of the piano. Estela blushed even more as Jiemba brought her to the dance floor. "Oh! Jiemba!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" Jiemba took a hold of Estela's hand, their fingers interlocked in a beautiful harmony... He placed his hand on Estela's hip, causing the White Shepherd to blush even more. He gave a nod to the pianist, and the canine began to play a somewhat upbeat song. Some other customers began to clap along to the beat as they observed the couple. Estela looked at Jiemba with a shocked glare... One that soon disappeared as Jiemba started to sing... Jiemba: Oh angels sent... From up... above! ''(He began to dance a slow ballroom-style dance with Estela, not just simply turning in a circle, but dancing like an actual medieval-esque ballroom setting.) ''You know you make... My world... Light up! When I was down, when I... Was hurt... You came to lift me up~... The bartender next to the piano had a line of wine glasses laid across the counter. The young bartender took his two pens, brushed back his floppy ears and long fur, and began to tap the glasses with his pens to add another layer of rhythm to the song... As Jiemba and Estela continued to dance, Estela's blush refused to subside as Jiemba wore a soft smile, and continued to sing. Jiemba: Life is a drink, and love's a drug... Oh now I think I must be miles up... When I was a... River... Dried up~... You came to rain~ a flood~... '' Jiemba twirled his White Shepherd date around and dipped her for a few seconds before bringing her back up... Estela still looked on in shock at how well he could dance... She was completely wrapped in his charm... She smiled for a moment, her ears dropped in embarrassment as the two were chest-to-chest... The Weimaraner began to sing once again. This time... Estela sang along. Jiemba and Estela: ''So drink from me, drink from me. When I was so~ thirsty. We're on a symphony... '' Jiemba: ''No I just can't get enough! Jiemba and Estela: Put your wings on me, your wings on me. When I was so~ heavy. We're on a symphony... Jiemba: When I'm lower, lower, lower, low~! ''(The emotions and flow of the dancing intensified, conveying more emotion with every step...) ''Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah! Got me feeling drunk and high... So high~! So high~! Oh-ah-oh-ah-oh-ah I'm feeling drunk and high... So high~! So high~! All the other rhythms in the song ceased, leaving only the piano to play, the intensity of Estela and Jiemba's dancing decreased drastically... Jiemba: Oh angels sent... From up... above! '' Jiemba and Estela: ''I feel you coursing~ Through~ my blood! Life is a drink... You're love's... about~! Jiemba: To make the stars come out~... The emotion and intensity of the couple's routine increased once again with every step gradually building through the next verse that Jiemba sung... The people around them felt the connection, and even the lanterns and fireflies in the surroundings began to glow brighter Jiemba and Estela: Put your wings on me, wings on me... When I was so heavy... We're on a symphony... Jiemba: When I'm lower, lower, lower, low~! ''(The emotions and flow of the dancing intensified once again) ''Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah! Got me feeling drunk and high... So high~! So high~! Oh-ah-oh-ah-oh-ah! I'm feeling drunk and high... So high~! So high~! The Weimaraner had his eyes closed as he sang that verse... What send chills down his spine... What really lured him in, and sealed the fate of this relationship, was what happened next... When the gorgeous voice of Estela resounded throughout. She ceased her uncontrollable blushing, and smirked as she revealed her melodious voice. Estela: Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah... La-la-la la-la la-la... So high~... So high...~ Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah I'm feeling drunk and high... So high~... So high~... The music reached its climax of emotion and rhythmic intensity... A perfect ballad for the perfect, harmonious night... For the perfect couple... Everyone there knew it... They knew it... Estela and Jiemba's children watching from the rooftops knew it... Centurion and Arika were actually dancing with each other as they eavesdropped and watched this entire scene unfold... That's how powerful the connection between Jiemba and Estela is... Jiemba and Estela (Now dancing with powerful emotions whilst wrapped in each other's loving embrace): Then we'll shoot across the sky~! '' ''Then we'll shoot across the~... '' ''Then we'll shoot across the sky~! Then we'll shoot across the~... Estela (Solo): Then we'll shoot across the sky~... Then we'll shoot across the~... '' ''Then we'll shoot across the sky~... Then we'll shoot across the~... As the song concluded, Jiemba held the beauteous and curvaceous Estela in his arms... Estela sighed and gave in to Jiemba's embrace, and the two could finally feel that connection between each other... As the other canines who witnessed their routine applauded, the lights around them flickered and shone their soft warmth... From the rooftops, Arika and Centurion were struck with awe. "That was so adorable!!" Arika squealed as she wrapped her arms around the Weimaraner-Shepherd's body. "I guess your ol' man and my mom ''do ''make a nice couple..." Centurion sighed as he placed his arm around the Weimaraner girl's shoulders. Jiemba and Estela knew that this relationship would last for a lifetime, even if they both had the ruins of the past still lingering in their hearts... Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Song Articles Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Dancing Category:Songs Sung by Jiemba Category:Songs Sung by Estela Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles